Thank You, Thunderstorms! (RomanoXReader LEMON)
by xXThe-Lady-SapphirexX
Summary: A thunderstorm rages while watching a horror movie, what will happen? WARNING: This is a LEMON which means sexual content!


You were over at your friend Romano's house. You had originally come to ask his brother Italy something but it turned out that the bubbly country was not there at the moment. As you looked outside, the weather that was sunny when you arrived had turned to dark and angry storm clouds, and rain had begun pouring down. Romano, being the good friend that he is, told you to stay over for the night. He wouldn't take no for an answer and when you asked about his brother, he replied that Italy was probably with "that German idiota."

So the two of you wound up sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie. As the stupid girl was about to go in the closet you and Romano started shouting at the TV screen.

"Don't go in there! The killer's in there!" you shouted, although you knew she couldn't hear you.

"Si! It's like she wants to get killed! Stupid ragazza!" he scowled, and you chuckled. As you turned back to the screen the killer of the movie jumped out of the closet, his white mask and souless eyes scaring you. There was also a loud crack of thunder right as the whole scene occured, making you and Romano jump.

"D-Don't worry, ragazza! It's j-just a movie..." he said nervously and you were about to respond when the lights began to flicker, making you shake.

"R-Romano? What's that?" you asked, your mind clouded by fear, still hooked on the movie.

As he was about to reply, the lights and TV both flickered off, leaving you and Romano in darkness, the only sounds being the pounding rain and roaring thunder outside.

"I have a flashlight here somewhere." Romano got up and you could hear rustling. Moments later a beam of light was on and you smiled, relieved that the darkness wasn't suffocating you anymore. That relief didn't last as the flashlight went out too.

"Romano! Check your batteries!" you called and he scowled.

"Stupid ragazza! I know what I'm doing!" he lit a few candles and set them in the holder on the table. The warm glow of the candle's made you feel better. You smiled as you breathed in, smelling the soothing scent of vanilla, probably also from the candles.

Still shivering from the movie and the sudden jump scares in it, you were shocked when you felt two arms wrap around you and pull you into a hug. Romano's chin rested on your head and you sighed comfortably, although you did feel a little awkward.

"Don't worry bella, I wouldn't let a crazy killer get you." he mumbled into your hair and you smiled, hearing what he said.

"Thanks Roma." you said and you felt him nod. Then another blast of thunder sounded, surprising you and making you hide your face in Romano's neck.

"(Y/N)?" Romano asked and you lifted your head, looking him in the eyes. He was blinking in a nervous fashion and hesitated. Looking up you saw his curl that he had always forbidden you to touch. You didn't know what it did, as he had never told you, but now you had an urge to yank on it. You looked to make sure that Romano didn't notice your hand moving up and he didn't, in the middle of saying something.

"I wanted to tell you that...te-CHIGI!" you yanked on the curl and looked at Romano's face. His eyes were half lidded with lust and a lazy smirk was on his face. You went to yank it again but Romano reached up and took your hand away from his curl. Pushing you down onto the couch he forced his mouth onto yours, making you shrink back in surprise. He nipped and pulled at your lips, and finally stopped when you had to pull away for air.

"This is all your fault, bella ragazza. You made me like this, and now your going to pay the price!" he said darkly and attacked your neck. His hands wandered around your stomach, feeling the skin under his fingers and holding your waist. You responded in kind, attacking his neck with little bites, making him groan. Finally, he pulled away from you, his eyes taking in your form, underneath him. With a burst of courage, you pushed Romano onto his back, legs on either side of his chest.

"Now the tables are turned Roma.~" you said with a smirk, feeling his chest underneath his shirt. You leaned down and gave him a teasing kiss, pulling away when he went for your lips again. With a huff he spoke again:

"Enough of that!" he tried flipping over again to regain power but you kept him at bay as well. That is how you two ended up wrestling on the couch. However, Romano rolled too far, sending you both falling to the floor. He pinned your arms above your head and panted slightly.

"I'm in charge here, ragazza." he whispered seductively into your ear before gently biting it. You tried to move your hands as well as bucking your hips up to try to throw him off of you. Romano moved his hips to avoid being kicked or pushed off but doing so caused your hips to collide with his. Romano hissed with pleasure and grabbed your hip with one hand, spreading your legs with his knee. He ground his bulge into your clothed womanhood making pleasure course through you. Of course, Romano was still holding your hands down, so you felt a bit powerless.

"Do you see what you do to me, ragazza?" he growled, mercilessly grinding his hips against yours. You grit your teeth and tried to hurry him up.  
"Romano! Hurry u-up!"

"Very well, bella.~" he took off your clothes as well as his own, going painfully slow. Quickly reaching up, you pulled his curl again, watching as his eyes darkened so much they looked black and his smirk turned seductive and charming at the same time.

"You're going to regret that, my bella." he slammed into you and you shrieked, the stabbing pain taking you by surprise. He bit his lip and waited for the ok from you to move. Once you nodded he began a slow and gentle pace but soon got bored of that and began slamming in and out of you at a fast pace, holding you close to him.

"Say my name, bella." he groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"R-Romano!" you cried, overwhelmed by the pleasure that you were experiencing, you were so close, only a little more.

"My actual name!" he growled, biting your neck harshly.

"Lovino!" he seemed to enjoy this as his thrusts sped up even more, hitting you harder and harder.

"Louder."

"L-Lovino!"

"LOUDER!"

"L-LOVINO!" you cried as he slammed into you a final time, both of you climaxing at the same time.

Romano pulled out of you and pulled you with him onto the couch. Sighing in happiness as he covered you both with a blanket, you set your head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"Te amo, ragazza." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around you in a loving embrace.

"I love you too." you responded, closing your eyes.

'_Thank you, thunderstorms_.' you thought, as you and Romano drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

_Translations:  
Ragazza: girl  
Bella: Beautiful girl  
Te amo: I love you_


End file.
